


Broken Circles(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [52]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Podfic & Podficced Works, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by Kit_Brightside, read by me_______"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me; well I guess I'll make my own way. It's a circle, I mean cycle, I can't excite you anymore. Where's your gavel? Your Jury? what's my offense this time? You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me, well sentence me to another life." - Paramore"I can't do this anymore." Agitation crackled under his skin."Then let me ease your burden."
Relationships: Jay Walker/Zane, Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Ninjago Podfics [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broken Circles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/728922) by Kit_Brightside. 



[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/wb8zw539royxqfu/Broken_circles_Ch1.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
